


Unforeseen Experience

by PoltergeistForever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fan Characters, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, reference to sex, spoilers for most of season five to end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: The Zircons are trying to settle and get custom to their new home, earth. However one gem are still  struggling with old customs andtheir relationship is on the line.Something unforeseen happens and everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Rivals to partners!
> 
> It's not mandatory to read the first one but will get bit on context. I am so hyped as I can finally write about my gemlings children- been  
> wanting to for so long.
> 
> Just note my AU in involving gemlings is bit dark, but I won't dabble into too much but things like shattering and abandonment will  
> be mention. 
> 
> Though expect some cute things!

 

Blue Zircon felt so miserable as she sat in the sand alone. She didn't know being in a real relationship was so...emotionally draining. She didn't really understand why Yellow Zircon wouldn't even talk to her now. Gone for weeks on end doing stars what. Did she do something wrong? Did she say something that she didn't like? 

 

Blue wasn't really sure what happened, but she hoped it would blow over soon as she missed snuggling. Lately that’s all Blue wanted to do. The looming threat of Homeworld made her not feel safe and the comforting embrace of her companion was all she needed to relax and pretend everything was fine.

 

The Blue gem shivered and wrapped her arms around herself in a attempt to feel some sort of self-comfort. 

 

“ Hey, Zircon. What are you doing in the sand alone?”

 

A familiar voice Blue snapped out of her own world and turned to Steven who was now sitting beside her crossed legged, eyes wide and watching her carefully.

 

While Blue was still confused about the boy’s story about how he wasn't Rose quartz and that he was her ‘’son’’ and he only turned himself in due to now wanting his friends to get hurt. Blue forgave him without much protest as he did save her after Yellow tiredly falling into the beach with her cracked gemstone.

 

Blue turned back to watching the ocean’s waves and signed.“ Relaxing. You know, enjoying nature and stuff. Um, you? “

 

“ Connie still bit mad at me about what happened. I know going to Homeworld was such a stupid idea alone. I’m still very sorry for dragging into trouble, Zircon.” Steven glanced down bit and Blue Zircon quickly waves a hand in dismiss bit.

 

“ It’s fine, I got carried away with myself.” 

 

Steven looks up and tells Zircon ‘thank you’’and begins watching the waves along with Blue for awhile. The blue gem enjoyed the silence between them and the company of another. Earth was really different from Homeworld in a good way.

 

“ You don’t look that great yourself. A-are you alright?” Steven suddenly asks.

 

“Just...companion problems.” Blue mumbled in her forearm and she pulled her knees to her chest. She felt her heart ache crepe back at the very thought of Yellow.

 

Yellow Zircon was a gem who found it hard to trust. At most she will cooperate with others, but not really like it. Blue was the only gem she trusted, well, she thought that. Now she wasn't so sure. 

 

“Anything happened before she left?” The boy straighten up his posture and began to study the quick change in the blue gem posture as he finished his sentence.

 

Blue went somewhat stiff and she felt her cheeks warm up due to embarrassment and did her very best to hide it by turning back to ocean. What she did with Yellow was something that was both freaking amazing and something that seemed to throw her in confusing conflicting thoughts every time she thought about it.

 

She craved to do it again.

 

“ Zircon, are you alright!” Steven’s worried voice broke Blue out of her trance  by waving a hand in front of Blue to get her attention.

 

Blue decide to no get into what she did as Steven seemed young and the fact it’s too personal.

 

“ Y-yeah! All is good.” Blue avoided the last question and quickly stood up.

 

“ Hm, maybe Garnet could help with your problem. She always has the best advice.” Steven gestures towards the temple and nods, “ Besides she is the master at relationships.”

 

Blue Zircon felt very awkward around the odd coss- fusion as generally most Homeworld gems do. However,she needed the help badly. She needing to make friends as she knew that would help her in the future and benefit her in terms of keeping safe on the odd planet and company she needs. Fighting wasn't a option.

 

“ Hope you work things out, Zircon. “ Steven gives Zircon a thumbs up in encouragement despite knowing Zircon was still confused with human stuff.. 

 

“ Thanks. I hope everything will work out with your friend as well.” And with that Zircon Left Steven and made her way towards the temple. 

 

Soon she went up the stairs and Blue opened the door of the temple to see Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst in the kitchen taking away. 

 

Pearl was the first to glanced over- she rolled her eyes at noticing the Blue awkward gem form in the doorway and mumbled what she wanted.

 

Pearl didn’t really like the Zircons living here. She especially hated Yellow as she and her would bicker regularly.Though Yellow Zircon wasn’t really interested in the crystal gem in general, Blue wanted to keep the peace, unlike her.

 

“ I w-would like to talk to G-Garnet.. “ Blue stated nervously. She tightly held one of her screens in her hand that she mindless formed some point to hold.

 

“ You need my assistance? “ Garnet steps forward and Blue tensed bit.She felt as if everyone was going shatter her if she said anything wrong.

 

Blue nodded quickly and shook on spot. “ J-Just advice..” Blue now begins to feel her face flush because she hears the purple gem begin to laugh.

 

“ Hah, long nose probably wants some lady advice with the other long nose. I seen them bickering the other day.”

 

“ D-DO NOT!” Blue quickly yells in defense. How dare sh-

 

“ Follow me.” Garnet quickly motions towards a large door and Zircon follows. While she hears Amethyst snickering in the background. She also hears Garnet to tell her to be nice.

  
  
  


Soon after entering  Zircon found herself in the large,red-ish room and above her was hundreds bubbled gem. The site felt familiar and Blue felt herself tensing again and she let out a gasp. 

 

“ It’s not what you think.” Garnet voices cuts the silence in the large room and zircon releases a breath she been holding.

 

“ W-What do you mean!? Zircon squeaked. 

 

“ These gems aren't themselves and we bubble them for the safety of themselves and others.”  Garnet sighs sadly and turns to Zircon, who is now shivering slightly under the fusion gaze. “ You’re having issues with that other Zircon, correct?”

 

“  Y-Yes….” Zircon still remember she still clutching her screen and she quickly waves them away. “ J-Just advice, nothing else.”

 

“ Did you try talking it out? Usually that’s the best way to figure issues between one another.”

 

“ Ugh, I tried, but she just seems so angry at me! It’s like she doesn't even care anymore, it’s like she used me and-” Zircon covers one side of her face and walks to the middle of the large room and sits on the edge of the thing in the middle of the room. “ Threw me away…”

 

Garnet at first didn't say anything and allowed to let the zircon sob silently to herself as she knew it would help her feel better. When the blue gem was finally finished crying she went over and sat down beside her.

 

“ Believe me when I tell you she cares. Sometimes when we stressed we do things that we don’t mean.”

 

Blue nods and shifted nervously away and pulled her arms closer. “ I-I’m sorry.”

 

“ For what?” Garnet questions.

 

“ For being such a closed minded clod. Y-you still scare me and I know it’s wrong since you’re not that bad..” Blue turned away nervously, fearing of what happens next, however nothing came like she expected it to.

 

Blue Zircon glances towards Garnet and noticed a smile. “ I’m glad a gem like you is giving me a chance.You were taught to fear gems like myself and you gather the courage to ask for help. I’m Impressed.” 

 

The compliment cased Zircon to blush. Soon both of the gems begins to chat and finally Zircon loosens up bit and begins to ask all the questions that came to mine as her curiosity was now completely blooming about cross fusing and maybe trying herself in the future.. However, good things come to an end and soon Garnet had to leave.

 

As both entered the main room of the beach house room something or someone caught Blue’s eye. It was such a long time since she seen this person. There, huddle in the corner near the window was Yellow Zircon.

 

She never even looked up. Never even seemed to notice Blue was watching her. She seemed to be sucked in her own world.Yellow was very silent and staring at her hands.

 

Blue glanced around the room and notice the others gems must've left the room when Blue was too busy watching partner. She was bit glad as maybe Yellow would talk.

 

“ Y-yellow?” Blue Zircon took a step forward and Yellow’s head snapped up. Something was off as the Yellow gem squirmed slightly as she maybe knew what’s coming.

 

“ We need to talk.” 

 

“ About what...” Yellow glanced at the door nervously.

 

“ About why your gone al- “Blue heard a loud sigh of relief from Yellow gem and she laughed softly.

 

“ That? Thank the stars. I just n-need the away time!”  Yellow laughed which sounded so forced it made Blue cringe.

 

“ Are you sure? Ever Since we- “ Blue was cut off again by Yellow’s yet again familiar voice that had a sharp edge to it. Ever Since a few weeks ago Yellow got irritated very easily that even a bit of rain caused her to get so flustered that Blue swore she seen steam.

 

Blue didn't believe Yellow was fine but she decided just to drop it for now. She didn't want Yellow to storm off again like she did before.

  
  


Slowly, Blue walked over to where Yellow was beside the window and quickly sat beside her and began to stare out the window and watch the many waves hit the beach. As much as Blue missed her job she kinda like the many changes of Earth’s day. She loved the beach and all the many creatures the scurried by. 

 

Blue stared at the cloudy sky and watched the sun slowly setting. It was so beautiful and

few minutes of just silence between them without fighting was something Blue wanted for so long.

  
  


“ Isn't the sunsets pretty?” Yellow said softly. “ Just like you.”

 

“ Pft..” Blue sighed. “ suck up.”

 

“ I do mean it. I just don’t really like being here in this house.” Yellow whispered. “Too many gems and humans aren’t my thing…”

 

“ I don’t why you hate them.They’re not that bad. I mean, they're not like them.B-Believe me.” Blue replied softly.

 

“ I just prefer the alone time with just you. Maybe they’re different? I haven’t see it so far…” Yellow pulled away and leaned on the shelf. “ Blue, I-” Yellow sighs loudly in agitation. “ Ugh you’re so confusing! I feel as if you are becoming one of them.”

 

Blue quickly turns to Yellow. “ A crystal gem? I’’m n-not! I’m just trying to make friends in a world we don’t know anything about!” Blue felt her eyes water and let out a huff. Yellow was just so crazy that she even consider becoming a Crystal gem. Besides, she could become one if she wanted too with or without Yellow’s approval. 

 

She stood up and was just about to leave when Yellow grabbed her wrist. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m just really stressed out with our situation. P-please don’t leave. I really miss you. Hey, maybe we could hang out tomorrow?” 

 

Blue  turned and frowned. “ And leave me aga-”

 

“ Blue, I’m sorry.“ Yellow whispered softly as she quickly, but softly yanked Blue back down and pulled her into a warm embrace. Blue just laid her head on the Yellow’s gem shoulder and sob softly with feeling her partner's hands rubbing her back.

 

She felt her mind drifting on and off and she shut her eyes. She moves one of her hands  to get more comfortable and laid it on Yellow’s chest and felt her fingertips brush against the gemstone surface.

 

It was slightly warm to the touch. Not normal.

 

Before Blue could mumble asking why it was hot, Yellow grabbed her hand and held it and mumbled for her to rest up for tomorrow will be better. 

 

Blue gave in and finally decided to let herself rest by letting herself drift off.

.

  
  
  
  



	2. Pizza and promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make friends with pizza. yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So sorry this took so long. Procrastination really kills me drive to write despite me knowing what I want. This chapter is not very exciting, but the next one will be, hopefully will be. Maybe I should write as long? 1,000 + words are hard for me, but I don't want to be sitting for months on end for something.
> 
> I'll figure out something.

 

Something blown in Blue Zircon’s face and she awoken from her sleep. Startled, she sat up and began looking around for the one who woke her up,ready to angrily give them a take to 

However, nobody was there.  She quickly noticed that she wasn't in the house anymore and was alone. She appeared to be in a cave, Just at the mouth of it as she could just see the outside

and stared at what appears to be a large wide ocean. 

 

“ Hey, you’re finally awake!” 

 

Blue turns to notice Yellow Zircon poking her head in with a big smile on her face. It was a nice site to see her at the very least, However Blue still wasn’t too happy about where she was.

 

Blue has a right to feel nervous about their safety. Gem monsters are a threat to them as they still weren’t properly fighting trained. Despite not wanting to look like an ass, Blue Zircon stood up and walked over to  her and began to demand where they were. 

 

Yellow didn’t even seemed fazed and looked like she was ready for her lover outburst. She cleared her throat over dramatically and held a hand towards the blue gem.

 

“ Heh, relax, Blue. I've been hanging out here for weeks. Have not see any monsters at all. It’s pretty safe.” 

 

Blue huffed, but grabbed the hand and allowed Yellow lead her down a rock patch and on the beach. Blue mentally noted that Yellow did seem familiar of this new area as she seemed very comfortable. She seemed very into her element. Happy and cheerful.

 

“Where are we exactly? Still in beach city?” Blue asked Yellow.

 

“ No, but pretty close “  Yellow shrugged.

 

“ Why won't you tell my exactly where we are. Do you not trust me?”  Blue felt slightly offended as she thought Yellow trusted her. Though, Yellow was being odd lately as if she was hiding something. 

 

For the past two weeks Yellow had been mostly alone as far as Blue knows. Blue guess at first  it was because the crystal gems, but she felt like something else was going on as the days passed.

 

 Something nagged Blue her to ask Yellow again every time they encountered each other if she was fine, However every time she did Yellow would brush her off.

 

“ Heh, this place is my secret place. “Yellow grinned, holding her head high.  “ I’d like to keep it that way for now. However you are allowed here because I love you dearly and I want to prove it.”

 

“ It feels like you don’t.” Blue muttered softly. “ I feel so left out when you leave for weeks. Even when you come back I feel tension and - ” Blue felt something touch her shoulder and she turned around to notice Yellow with a serious face. Blue sighs, glaces down but a finger lifts her chin towards a beautiful face.

 

“ I’m sorry for being so avoidant.. There are things on my mind that I need to think about by myself. I will tell you one thing that you and me will finally be able to live happy once my mind is at ease.” Yellow glaces away, than glaces back. “ I’m sorry…”

 

“ Hey, why don’t we stop being sad and enjoy the day. I know your not fond of the crystal gems but Steven wanted to get to know you better and show us around the town.” 

 

Blue changes the subject and surprised when Yellow agrees. Quickly before she changes her mind both hold hands and head for a very convieice warp pad.

 

===

 

Blue and Yellow walked around looking for Steven on the beach.They walked side by side quietly at first, enjoying the good doors, However Yellow began to make remarks about all the town folk. She would either joke about their appear, how they acted or even how they spoke. Blue would tell her to be quiet, Though it wasn’t easy asking for her not to be her.

 

They weren’t on HomeWorld, but habits were hard to shake.

  
  


Soon both of zircons ran into both Steven and Amethyst.The two were just sitting on the beach taking quietly among themselves. They greeted the zircons and they sat down beside them to join in on the fun. 

 

“ Hey, Yellow Z, it’s been awhile since we have seen you. Where have you been?” Amethyst was the first to ask.

 

Yellow was playing with the sand in her hands when the purple gem asked. She lets it fall slow through her fingers. It took a few seconds for her to reply as she seemed way into it and not too interested in talking.

 

 “ Well, exploring. Earth’s a lot different with all this stuff…” She holds up the sand, then let it fall.

 

“ Eh, sand is so ... boring. ” Amethyst never understood why HomeWorld gems were so interested in earth’s simpler things like rain, snow or any sort of weather. “ You should try food. That’s interesting!”

 

“ Amethyst, they are still learning, give them a bit more time. “ Steven scoldes. “ When they are-’

 

“ I don’t mind it all actually, let’s go try!” Yellow jumps up quickly, appearing to be excited. Blue watches in confusing as before Yellow few weeks ago was very vocal about not trying anything food related. 

 

“Yello-” Blue began but was stopped by the purple gem’s excited voice. 

 

 Amethyst grins. “ Aw yeah! when did you become cool?” Amethyst jumps ups quickly and begins to talk to Yellow about all the favors they could try.

 

Blueget’s up, still very confused about this change. “ Yellow, are you sure? You’re really jumping into things a bit too fast…”

 

“ You told me to make friends, Blue. This quartz clearly loves this ‘’food’’ so it’s the best way to bond.” Yellow replies, continuing to talking to Amethyst who now clearly look excited as Yellow appears to be. 

 

Steven get’s up stands now and now stand beside Blue, who watches very nervously. They watches both of the others gem talk about what to try first. 

 

“ How are you like it here, Zircon?” Steven asks suddenly. He was still apologizing all the time and despite Blue telling okay. He still feels really bad about what happened.

 

Blue glances over to Steven and then back to Yellow. “ Pretty well, still trying to settle in.  Your friends are very welcoming, I appreciate it.”

 

“ Hey, you two! Were going over to buy some pizza, wanna come?”  Amethyst yells. Blue looks at Steven and they both quickly follow.

 

====

 

“ I feel like I’m dying…” Yellow said dramatically as she laid near the window with a blanket tightly around her form. It was good that the gems were away on a mission as Yellow was complaining she felt really weird and was very vocal and angry about it. 

 

Blue told her a half of a pizza would do that to her. Yellow didn’t listen,like usual, and was now complaining about about as if was not her fault.

 

Blue sat on the couch reading a book from the library. A new hobby she picked up a few days ago. Reading was now one of her favorite things to do. It kept her mind at ease when nervous or anxious about the future things.

  
  


Soon Yellow quiet again. She just staring out the window and watching the rain running down the glass.  It wasn’t night just yet, but it was still a tad dark due to the clouds. Blue glanced up and noticed Yellow appeared to be deep in thought.

 

“ what are you thinking about now?”

 

“ Hm, about what’s to come when the diamond arrive. Will this planet be destroyed, or will the crystal gems save the earth like they did millions of years ago…” Yellow says quietly. “ I-I don’t personally like to think of it, but it has been bugging me a bit lately..”

 

“ Thing is we can’t predict it.” Blue sighs softly. “ Has this been bugging you?” The blue gem stands up and puts her book down. She walks over to Yellow and sits down beside her on the ground.

 

“ Some of it, yes…” Yellow admits, still staring out the window. “ Everything I fall in love with will be gone if it does happen.”

 

“Uh, am I in the category?” Blue asks.

 

“ You’re in the very top tier of my list.” Yellow chuckles for a second before frowning and continuing. “ I’m stupid for even following their orders. They don't care about us, never have, were just their tools.”

 

“ Maybe they do care somewhat, Yellow. Maybe they weren’t even going to really shatter us when I spoke out of line. My Diamo-

 

“ She’s not your diamond anymore. For stars sake, Blue. They corrupted gems who followed them  without mercy.” Yellow growed. “ I hope the whole Home World crumbles under their feet, along with every other gem on that planet!”

 

Blue realized Yellow was getting heated again, so she got up quietly and went back to her book. She felt upset that Yellow would even say that. Despite Blue being classed as a rebel, she still had friends there that   he cared about dearly and would be upset if anything ever happened to them.

 

“ Blue, I’m really sorry. Please, talk to me!” Yellow begging caused Blue to glance up from her reading; She saw Yellow was sat upright with the blanket still around her. “ I just love you so much and the fear of losing you hurts me. Look, I really don’t have any friends there so I didn’t think.”

 

Blue stands up yet again and walks over to Yellow. “ Promise me  you won’t say me again, Yellow. It hurts so much that I had to lose almost  everything…..” 

 

“I promise I'll be more careful with what I say around you. “ Yellow reaches out and grabs Blue’s hand. “ Uh, how about a makeup snuggle?”

 

“I love that.” Blue smiles and squeezes Yellow’s hand. “ Before we get to that, I need to tell you what I've been doing while you been away.”

 

Yellow pulls Blue down. “ It can wait…”

 

“ I’m taking a lesson from Pearl..” Blue says quickly. “ Uh, sword fighting.”

 

 “ W-What?!”


End file.
